More
by xSweEtPanDaBOOx
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li were betrothed to each other as children. Married unwillingly, what happens when their marraige becomes more than just duty? S&S & Some E&T R&R!
1. And so it begins

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own CCS

**Summary:** At the age of six, Sakura has one of the kindest hearts out there. When she meets Syaoran, they become instant friends, giving them both their first kiss. Being the daughter of an important leader in Japan has its advantages and disadvantages. One being arranged marriages. Or is that a good thing? Little did she know, her marriage was being arranged to Syaoran, heir to the Li clan in Hong Kong. Though friends for the two weeks Sakura visited at age six, they meet again ten years later to be announced that they are to be married. Sakura and Syaoran must marry out of duty to their parents and their responsibility to the corporations. But is there more to their marriage than just duty?

"" : dialogue

_Italicized: _thoughts

**Chapter One**

"Pappi, where are we going?" seven year Sakura asked

"We're going to Hong Kong."

"Hong Kong? Why are we going there?"

"Well, I have to do some business deals and there's someone I want you to meet."

"Really? Who is it?"

"A boy named Syaoran. He's the heir of the Li clan. I'm sure you guys are going to be really good friends."

"Okay, daddy, I'm sure you're right." Sakura said drifting back to sleep.

After a couple of hours arriving in Hong Kong, Sakura woke of in a fluffy white bed.

"Daddy?" she called out, looking around frantically

"Daddy!" She cried out when no one answered.

"What are you yelling about?" A boy asked.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked the boy.

"I am Syaoran Li, heir to the Li clan." He responded in a dignified voice.

"Oh, do you know where my father is?" she asked.

"He left with my mother." He answered

"Where?"

"I don't know."

He came over and sat on the bed in front of Sakura.

"Do you want to play something?" Sakura asked him.

"I can't" he responded.

"Why not?" Sakura asked, wondering why anybody would not be allowed to play

"I have to be the man of the house. I can't play and goof off."

"Of course you can! You're a kid, that's what kids do."

"But-"

"Come on!" Sakura said, grabbing his hand. She dragged him to the dining room.

"Let's play house!" Sakura suggested.

"What? No! I'm a guy! Guys don't play house, that's only for girls."

"Who says?" Sakura humphed

"Everybody knows."

"Humph. Well, shows how much you know, my guy friends at home play house with me."

"Well they're stupid!" he yelled

"No they're not! At least they know how to have fun, unlike you!" she retorted

"Fine, I'll play, but I probably won't be good at it. I've never played it before." He said giving up. This made Sakura smile.

"It's okay, it's really easy and I'll teach you to be a good husband."

**An Hour Later**

"Where are the kids?" asked Yelen.

"They're in the dining room playing a game." one of the maids replied.

"Oh, really? Syaoran's actually playing?"

She and Fugitaka went into the dining room to find their children. At the doorway, they stopped to watch the kids playing.

"Honey, I'm home." Syaoran yelled.

"Hi, honey. How was your day at work?" Sakura asked.

"Not so good. Stock was jumping all over the place."

"What's stock?" whispered Sakura.

"I don't know but I hear my mom talking about it all the time." Syaoran whispered back.

"Ok. Come here and sit down while I bring your dinner to the table."

"Okay" Syaoran said, sitting in one of the chairs. Sakura went into the kitchen to get something. When she came back out, she held a plate with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on it.

"Here you go, eat up. I spent all day cooking it." At this, Yelen and Fugitaka smiled.

"Thanks, wife. It looks really good."

"Thank you." Sakura sat down next to him and watched him eat.

"I really made it all by myself."

"Really?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah"

"Cool, thanks. It's really yummy." He said making Sakura giggle.

"I need to go check on our baby." Sakura said standing up.

Fugitaka and Yelen looked at each other surprised.

Sakura then came out with a stuffed bear, cradling it in her arms.

"He woke up. I think he wants you to hold him." She said walking over to Syaoran.

Syaoran then held the baby, rocking it back and forth.

"I think it's time to ruin their fun" Fugitaka whispered to Yelen who nodded.

"Kids, we're home." Yelen said.

"Hello mother." Syaoran said very gentlemanly.

"Daddy!" Sakura yelled running into his arms.

"Sakura started yelling because she didn't find you but I calmed her down." Syaoran said.

"Why thank you young sir, that was very noble of you." Fugitaka replied.

"Why don't we go to the zoo today?" suggested Fujitaka.

"Yeah, the zoo!" yelled Sakura, gleefully.

"The zoo? I've never been to the zoo" Syaoran said.

"Really? It's really cool. There's a whole bunch of animals there. They even have panda's!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's get everything we need first." Yelen said.

"Okay." They both nodded. They both jumped up and ran to the kitchen, looking in the refrigerator and cabinets for food and drinks.

After getting drink and snacks, they headed out to the zoo. At the zoo, Sakura and Syaoran held hands.

"They're getting really close in a short amount of time." Yelen said.

"Yeah, but they're kids, they make friends easily." Fugitaka replied, looking at the two children.

"I hope they stay friends. That way it'll be easier for them to marry."

"Indeed."

_A couple of weeks later at the airport_

"Why are you going?" asked Syaoran.

"I have to go back home. And school's starting soon." Sakura relied, looking at the ground.

"I wish you didn't have to go" Syaoran whispered

"Me too." Sakura looked up.

"You were my first friend." He confessed

"Really?" Sakura asked

"Yeah." Syaoran replied making Sakura hug him. Syaoran hugged her back.

"We'll see each other again." Sakura said crying.

"I hope so."

"No, we WILL" Sakura assured

"Okay, see you then." Syaoran said wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"Bye" Sakura gave him a kiss on the lips before running into the plane with her dad.

"Bye" Syaoran whispered.

**Ten Years Later**

"Did you want to speak to me father?" Sakura asked, sitting down on the chair in front of her father's desk.

"Yes, you remember Yelen and Syaoran, right?"

"Hmmm… I think you need to refresh my memory."

"When you were seven, I took you to their home in Hong Kong. You and Syaoran were such good friends."

"You mean the boy I played house with?" Sakura asked, smiling

"Yes, he's the one."

"Well, sure, I remember him. He was my best friend in Hong Kong." She said, smiling.

"Yes, well, one of the reasons we went there is so I can find you a suitable husband."

Sakura almost choked at what he said.

"A husband? I'm too young to have a husband." She choked out

"Well, you are heir to the Kinomoto Corporation. My years are almost running out."

"No they're not. You're still very young."

"Don't try to wriggle yourself out of this. As I was saying, we went to Hong Kong to find you a husband. Yelen and I decided that you and Syaoran will be betrothed to each other." He said matter-of-factly.

"Me and Syaoran? I don't even know him anymore. I want to marry someone out of love." Sakura said looking into his eyes.

"I know but I'm sorry. I want to have our family secure when I pass away and it doesn't look like you're looking for a husband anytime soon."

"That's because I didn't meet anyone that caught my eye."

"Well, we are to go to Hong Kong tomorrow to announce yours and Syaoran's marriage to the people."

"What? Tomorrow? So soon!" Sakura exclaimed

"I'm sorry but there's no other time I can do it." Fugitaka sighed.

Sakura went back to her room, closing the door silently behind her. _Who would have thought that I would get married so soon, and to someone that I don't love? Damn…_

In Hong Kong

Syaoran

"Syaoran, I would like to speak to you." Yelen said.

"Yes, mother?" Syaoran asked, sitting down to have some tea.

"You remember the Kinomoto family, yes?"

"I believe so. Aren't they one of the leading families in Japan?" he asked

"Yes. They also came here ten ears ago. Remember Sakura? You guys played house in the dining room"

"Oh, yes, well that's not something I would boast about now." Syaoran said making his mother chuckle.

"Well, that day, her father and I agreed that it would be beneficial to both families if you and Sakura married."

"You want me to marry her?" He asked, wide eyed.

"Well, it's not a matter of choice. You see, you are betrothed to her."

"What?" Syaoran cried out, standing up

"She will be coming tomorrow. Please be on your best behavior and be kind to your future wife."

"I have a headache. I need to go to my room and take a nap." Syaoran said retreating to his bedroom.

_I'm betrothed to someone? To Sakura? I can't believe this is happening to me. Damn…._

* * *

Please Review… and I promise to have more romance in the upcoming chapters! 


	2. They meet again

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own CCS, much to my dismay

**Summary:** At the age of six, Sakura has one of the kindest hearts out there. When she meets Syaoran, they become instant friends, giving them both their first kiss. Being the daughter of an important leader in Japan has its advantages and disadvantages. One being arranged marriages. Or is that a good thing? Little did she know, her marriage was being arranged to Syaoran, heir to the Li clan in Hong Kong. Though friends for the two weeks Sakura visited at age six, they meet again ten years later to be announced that they are to be married. Sakura and Syaoran must marry out of duty to their parents and their responsibility to the corporations. But is there more to their marriage than just duty?

Thank you to my first reviewers milkypanda, Sakura-Tenshii, cute-mistress-paige, and FlowerLover!!!

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**AND SO THEY MEET**

**The Next day in the Hong Kong Palace**

**Sakura POV**

"Father, is this it?" I asked. Looking at the mansion they were arriving at.

"Yes, indeed it is. They remodeled it after our visit." Fugitaka answered.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

The mansion was all stone with gardens and mazes. In the distant parts of their property, she could see a stable and a pond with cherry blossoms.

_If this is what it looks like on the outside, I wonder what the inside looks like inside._

"It's time to meet your future husband" Fugitaka said. I tried not to groan at this comment.

Walking up to the door, I all of a sudden felt butterflies in my stomach. _I'm going to meet my future husband. What if he's some obnoxious ugly toad? _After knocking on the door, they could hear scuffling of feet. In a matter of seconds, the door was swung open and led to the tea room. A woman, in her early forties and with a serene look on her face, smiled as she looked at both

"Is this Sakura?" Yelen asked, smiling.

"Yes." I replied, immediately getting comfortable in her presence

"How much you've grown! The last time I saw you, you were six and still playing house with my little Syaoran. Now look at you. You've grown to be a very beautiful young lady." She said, leading us to her office.

"Thank you." Sakura replied timidly, flushing, as Yelen ushered us to sit.

"And Fugitaka. I see you haven't changed a bit." She commented, looking over to my father.

"Of course not. My age doesn't permit it." He smiled

"Posh! I have known plenty of people who've turned into old cranksters when they turned our age." She said, making Fugitaka chuckle.

"Where's Syaoran? I would have thought he would have been here." My father asked. I looked at the ground, not wanted Yelen to see the scowl on my face

"Yes, I've sent someone to inform him that you and Sakura have arrived. Sakura, how have you reacted to the news that you and my son are betrothed?"

"Ah, well-" I began to say but was interrupted by a knock.

"Come in." Yelen said.

The door opened and a young man walked through the door. He walked over to Yelen's side and bowed to me and my father.

**Syaoran POV**

"Welcome to our home. We are honored to have you as guests." He said bowing politely.

"You don't have to be so formal around us. We're going to be family soon." Fugitaka said.

"Ah, yes." I said sitting down, taking a glimpse of the girl next to him.

_So this is going to be my wife. Well, she doesn't have a horn growing out of her head. _

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura said politely

"The pleasures all mine." I relied, trying not to directly look into her eyes.

**Normal POV**

"I'll go out and say it. You guys are betrothed and Sakura is here so that your engagement can be announced at the ball. Now, how about some tea?" Yelen asked, Sakura, Syaoran, and Fugitaka staring at her gaping.

They talked for about another hour, well, Yelen was talking for an hour. Then feeling tired, Sakura excused herself.

"Why won't Syaoran show you your room?" Yelen said looking over at her son.

"Okay, follow me." He said rising.

Sakura followed Syaoran up the flight of stairs, and down the halls.

"Was our marriage as much of a shock to you as it was to me?" Syaoran asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Very. I knew my father was pushing me to get married but I had no idea he had already found a husband for me." Sakura replied. Syaoran just nodded. _Geez, why can't I think of anything to say?_

"Here's your room." He said opening the door.

The room was light yellow with white sheets and a white comforter. The room was very spacious with a tea area in the side of the room.

"This is one of the best rooms in the house. In the morning, you'll be able to see the sun and the room will be lit up. I think it suits you." Syaoran said looking over at Sakura. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It's beautiful." Sakura said stepping inside the room.

"Ah, I'll leave you alone to get some rest. Dinner is at seven." Syaoran said starting to walk out of the room

"Okay, thank you." She said turning to him. He stopped to look at her and nodded before leaving, closing the door behind him.

* * *

At seven o'clock, Sakura went downstairs in her white spring dress that went down to her knees with her hair down. On her way down to the dining room, she ran into someone.

"Eek!" she squealed before she fell to the ground. She opened her eyes and saw that she fell right on Syaoran! Hurriedly she got up.

"I am so sorry. I can be so clumsy sometimes." Sakura said, as Syaoran got up off of the ground.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going." He said a little embarrassed.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

Sakura nodded and followed him to the dining area.

Together they walked to the dining room and saw that their parents were staring at them. They hurriedly walked into the dining room and silently seated themselves. Since Fugitaka and Yelen were sitting on one side of the table, Sakura and Syaoran walked over to the opposite side of the table. There was an awkward silence.

Finally Fugitaka spoke.

"Ahem, so, let's have dinner." He nodded to a maid and they started to serve the first course of soup.

"Sakura, you will have a dress fitting this morning at ten o'clock for the ball tonight." Fugitaka told his daughter.

"Okay" Sakura replied, not looking at him

"Syaoran, why don't you go with Sakura? Get some fresh air, and relax for once."

"Okay, mother."

After they finished eating, Sakura decided to take a walk in their garden.

'Wow, their garden is so big and beautiful.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Someone said from behind. Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran standing in front of her.

"Oh, hi. Um, uh, I just wanted some fresh air before I went back to my room." Sakura said smiling.

"Why don't I show you around the garden?" Syaoran asked

"Sure! By the way, your garden's really beautiful. I wish my garden back home was as great. I try to do the gardening myself, but I just don't have enough time."

"You garden?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, for fun. Sometimes I'm not allowed to go out with my friends because I have responsibilities to the family. I hate it. I can't even go out without a bodyguard within two feet of me."

"I know what you mean. I'll tell them that I'm going to church and they'll follow me. Like anyone's going to jump me in a holy building." He said sarcastically, making Sakura laugh.

"You know, you're a lot different from how I remember you." Sakura confessed

"Really? How so?" Syaoran asked, looking at her curiously

"Well, you're more open. When we first met, you were very to yourself and, how do I say it, stiff. You never did anything for fun." Sakura said, a little embarrassed

"Yeah, I remember. And you dragged me to play house with you."

"Yeah, hahaha, that really funny how we acted like being a married couple. And here we are, betrothed to each other." Sakura let out a sigh.

"I think it was you who changed the way I was. I think that if I didn't meet you, I would have still been that stiff little boy who didn't know how to play house." He said, looking into Sakura's eyes.

"Oh, really? Heh, um, so, when are we leaving for my appointment?" Sakura asked

"Well, I think we should leave at 9:15 so that we don't have to rush to get there."

"Okay, oh-my-god, you have a maze?"

"Yeah, bad memories."

"Bad memories?"

"Yeah, when I was eight, I went in there for fun but I ended up getting lost. There were like police and people looking for me. I was in there the whole night. Kind of scary if you ask me."

"Oh, that must have been awful!" Sakura said, eyes dancing

"Yeah, well, let's just say that I learned my lesson." Syaoran said, making Sakura laugh

They sat in the moonlight together looking at the stars, and feeling the cool breeze against their faces.

"Do you think our parents already set a wedding date?" Sakura asked after a while

"I don't know. Hopefully it's not soon. Not that there's anything wrong with you." He said quickly, trying to cover himself up.

"No, I agree. I think it's better if we spend some time together and get to know each other." Sakura turned towards Syaoran.

"I guess we have to wait until the announcement to find out."

* * *

heh, sorry to end the chapter here! And I added some Tomoyo and Eriol Romance, requested by Sakura-Tenshii

If there are any mistakes, or you neeed to ask a question, please REVIEW or E-MAIL me! Thanks!!

I'll try to update soon, but the weekend's almost over, and second semester is about to begin... so I don't have any promises on whether or not I will be able to update as soon as I want to. But I promise that I'll update at the most, two weeks!


	3. The Engagement Ball

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS, much to my dismay **

**Summary:** At the age of six, Sakura has one of the kindest hearts out there. When she meets Syaoran, they become instant friends, giving them both their first kiss. Being the daughter of an important leader in Japan has its advantages and disadvantages. One being arranged marriages. Or is that a good thing? Little did she know, her marriage was being arranged to Syaoran, heir to the Li clan in Hong Kong. Though friends for the two weeks Sakura visited at age six, they meet again ten years later to be announced that they are to be married. Sakura and Syaoran must marry out of duty to their parents and their responsibility to the corporations. But is there more to their marriage than just duty?

* * *

Thank You to everyone who reviewed!!! mwah!

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**THE ENGAGEMENT BALL

* * *

**

**The Next Day**

**Sakura's POV**

"Tomoyo, I'm so nervous." I said over the phone to my best friend.

"I'm sure it'll be perfect. Anyways, you have your family and Syaoran there." She replied

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"So, what are you wearing?" asked Tomoyo excitedly over the phone.

"Well, they already picked out my dress. It's this really pretty, long, white silk dress that has one inch diamond straps on the back. And on the bottom of the back, it's longer so it drags along the floor and there are green flower designs on it. And they also got me these diamond strapped white heels that go perfectly with the dress. And do you know what else?" I asked her about to break down and cry.

"What else?" Tomoyo asked quietly

"They also got me a diamond necklace to go with everything." I said sniffling.

"That sounds wonderful, but why are you crying?"

"I'm not!" I insisted

"Sakura, I'm your best friend. You know better than to lie to me. So what's wrong?"

"The thing is, everything's beautiful and I'm thankful to them but Syaoran and I are supposed to announce our engagement to everyone! We only met today! He's a really nice guy, but I don't love him. I think I need to spend at least a few months knowing someone before I can **marry** them. You were lucky that you fell in love with someone first, instead of being betrothed to someone." I confessed, tears rolling down my cheek

"I was betrothed to someone. I was betrothed to Eriol. We just met early and we fell in love. Our parents wouldn't arrange a marriage that they know we'd hate. Maybe Syaoran's the one. Just give him a chance to get to know him and maybe, just maybe, you'll fall in love like Eriol and I did." Tomoyo said comfortingly

"I don't know Tomoyo. Stuff like that don't happen to me."

"They will. One day, you're going to have a fairytale ending. Just wait."

"Oh, yeah! Did you know that I'm going to go to the same school you are?" Tomoyo exclaimed

"Really? How?" I asked

"Well, I talked to my mom and she thought that I should go to your school because it's so prestigious and since you, heiress of the Kinomoto Corporation, and Syaoran, Heir to the Li Clan, are going there, they thought that Eriol and I should go too! Isn't that great?" Tomoyo yelled happily into the phone

"That's wonderful! I can't wait to go to school now!" I replied smiling excitedly

"I know! Sorry I can't go to the party." Tomoyo apologized

"That's okay. You had to go to a very important meeting."

"Yeah, but you getting engaged is bigger and more important!" she shouted

"It's okay, really. It won't be that bad." I said, not convincing myself.

"Tell me all about it okay?" She asked

"Okay, you'll be the first person I tell."

"Hahaha, okay, thanks."

After that, we hung up and I started to get ready for the party. This was an important party with a lot of important people that will be scrutinizing every movement I make. I went to go take a relaxing bath with bath beads and candles lighted all around me. After I was finished, a makeup artist and hair stylist came into my room to work on me. After working on my hair and makeup, they left so that I could get changed. I slipped into my dress and looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was gorgeous. Then I heard my door open so I turned around. I saw my dad stick his head in.

"Are you almost ready?" he asked

"Yeah, almost" I said picking up the necklace.

"Here, let me help you with that" He took the necklace and placed it around my neck.

"I hope you don't hate me for this betrothal. You know I wouldn't do this to you if I knew that you were going to be unhappy. I truly believe that you and Syaoran will be very happy together. He's a good guy." He said. _That's exactly what Tomoyo told me._

"I know. And I don't hate you for it. It was just so sudden. And this just wasn't the way I thought my marriage was going to be. But it's okay. Syaoran IS a good guy and we have plenty of time to get to know each other." I replied smiling slightly

"Thank you. Syaoran will be in the library in ten minutes. Then together, you'll make an entrance to the party." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and left the room.

I put my shoes on, VERY carefully so that I don't breaking any of the diamond straps that wrapped around my lower legs. Then I looked myself over once again and headed downstairs to the library. When I opened the door, I saw Syaoran looking out the window into the dark sky. He was dressed in a black tux without a tie and with the first two buttons unbuttoned on his shirt. His hair was still wild but I could see that he tried to tame it with moose. He turned around and smiled at me. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"I guess this is it" he said

"Yeah, I guess it is" I replied

"Come here" he said motioning over to him.

I walked over to where he was. He reached into his inside coat pocket and came out with a velvet ring box. I gasped

"If we're going to get married, I want you to have everything a real wedding should be." He said, opening the box. Inside there was a diamond cut fourteen carat diamond ring with a platinum band.

When I didn't say anything, he reached for my hand and slipped the ring on my finger.

"I don't know what to say." I whispered.

"You don't have to say anything." He replied.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"You're welcome. Come on, lets get this party rolling" he said I placed my hand on his arm and we were on our way to the ball.

"Master Li and Miss Sakura Kinomoto" said this unknown voice…. .

The doors in front of us opened and we stepped into the ballroom at the top of the stairs, as everyone faced us looking in anticipation. As we descended the stairs, I could feel the stares of people and I could hear the whispers in the crowd. I don't know whether they were good whispers or bad whispers but they WERE whispering. I guess Syaoran could feel my tenseness because he gave me a comforting squeeze on my hand I looked up at him and saw him smiling at me. I smiled back. We walked to the middle of the room and the orchestra started to play a slow song. We started off the dance and when the room was filled with dancing bodies, we walked over to our parents.

"Sakura! You look so beautiful!" Yelan exclaimed

"As do you, Mrs. Li" I replied

"So how are you two holding up?" asked Fujitaka

"It's going fine, daddy." I said smiling at him

"Oooh is that a ring I see on your finger? I didn't even think of one. Where did you get it?" Yelan asked

"Oh, um, Syaoran gave it to me, in the library right before we came out here." I replied

"That's so cute! We need to announce your engagement in a couple of minutes. Why don't we go upstairs onto the balcony that overlooks the ballroom? We'll announce it there." Yelan said.

(A/N: okay, this may sound a little confusing but in my head, I have a picture of a ball… you know… like princess diaries, how there is a staircase leading down to the dance floor, in the actual ballroom? … yeah, I've never seen princess diaries… but I've seen the commercials! That's all I wanted to say, now back to the story!!)

We nodded and followed her up the stairs to the balcony. When everyone saw that she and my father was up there, they all hushed and looked up towards them.

"As you know, this is a very important occasion. Today, we announce that Syaoran Li, heir to the Li clan, and my daughter, Sakura Kinomoto, heir to Kinomoto enterprise are to be married!" Fujitaka said

Everyone was in shock. There were some disappointed mothers and fathers that wanted their son or daughter to marry Syaoran or Sakura. Then all of a sudden, everyone was cheering.

We walked down the stairs and greeted the guests that eagerly came up to us. Syaoran and I walked to the center of the spacious ballroom and started to dance to the melodious music from the orchestra.

I glanced to the side and saw people watching us with happy expressions on their faces. _If only this was a marriage of love…_

After a few more dances with Syaoran and a couple of other sons of very important people, I made an excuse to go onto the terrace. I stood there, watching the cheery blossoms fall from the trees. Then I looked at the stars and I saw one star in the sky.

I closed my eyes and whispered to myself, "Starlight, star bright the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have a wish I wish tonight…. I wish that I'll fall in love with Syaoran, and that I'll be happy" I was unaware of the amber eyed man standing in the shadows, listening to every word...

* * *

Ah! sorry that this chapter's so short... but i didn't really want to put in ALL the details on the ball... like who they danced with, who they talked to, etc... 

BUT... they're going to be starting school soon.... so they won't be so POLITE all the time... and the chapters were kind of tense... so there'll be more action in the upcoming chapters rather than them just agreeing to everything...

AND... I promise to put ERIOL and TOMOYO in the next chapter!!! I feel really bad... I've kind of been neglecting them...

Please Review!!! 


	4. Start of School

**DISCLAIMER: I really don't own anything**

**Summary: At the age of six, Sakura has one of the kindest hearts out there. When she meets Syaoran, they become instant friends, giving them both their first kiss. Being the daughter of an important leader in Japan has its advantages and disadvantages. One being arranged marriages. Or is that a good thing? Little did she know, her marriage was being arranged to Syaoran, heir to the Li clan in Hong Kong. Though friends for the two weeks Sakura visited at age six, they meet again ten years later to be announced that they are to be married. Sakura and Syaoran must marry out of duty to their parents and their responsibility to the corporations. But is there more to their marriage than just duty?**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 4**

**START OF SCHOOL**

**A Week Later**

Although Syaoran and Sakura have not been bitter, but they haven't gotten closer either. Because it was almost the start of school for them, Sakura constantly went with Tomoyo for new hair accessories, clothes, and shoes. Syaoran however, had martial arts practice everyday, and learning about the Li clan for when he becomes leader.

**Sakura POV**

At last, school starts tomorrow! I can't wait to go back to school and see Tomoyo! All throughout this week, Syaoran's been very polite, and we barely had a conversation. We will be going to an internationally private school for powerful families. This school had all the latest technology and they used cards as access to practically everything in the school. (AN: If anybody's has read IMADOKI by Yu Watase, their school is the basis of this one ) We got into Syaoran's limo and his chauffeur drove us to school. As we got out, people were staring at us and whispering to each other. I don't know whether it's because there's something on our faces or because we're the heirs to very big companies. Hopefully the latter.

We walked into the school and started walking to the guidance office to get our schedules and ID cards.

"Sakura!" I heard. I turned around and saw Tomoyo running towards me.

"Tomoyo!" I yelled, as I ran over to her.

"Oh my god! It's been so long since I've seen you!"

"Tomoyo, it's just been last week" I said, laughing

"Yeah! Forever!" she said as I chuckled

"So, how's married life?" I asked

"Wonderful. Except for all the business responsibilities, it's a dream come true. So where's your fiancé?" she asked looking behind me slyly.

"Oh yeah, um, Tomoyo, this is Syaoran," I introduced, pointing to Syaoran. "Syaoran, this is my very best friend, Tomoyo."

"It's nice to finally meet you" Tomoyo said sticking her hand out

"The pleasure is all mine." Syaoran replied accepting her offered hand

"Speaking of guys, where's Eriol?" I asked

"Oh, he's registering up for some classes." Tomoyo giggled.

"Oh. Okay. Let's go get our schedules." I said

We walked into the guidance office.

"May I help you?" asked the desk lady

"Oh, we're new to this school so we were hoping to get our schedules this morning." Syaoran said

"Of course you can" she replied.

After she got our names and grade, she looked in her computer files and printed a copy of each of our schedules. We thanked her and left the office.

"Let's compare our class schedule" I looked at Tomoyo's schedule and saw that we had three classes together.

"Cool! We have science, math, and grammar together!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed with her. I looked over to Syaoran who was studying his schedule.

"What classes are you taking?" I asked. He handed his schedule over to me and saw that we had six classes together!

"Whoa, we have math, English, Japanese, art, and physics together." I said looking up at him. He stared at me.

"Ummm….." I said warily.

"Cool, uh, do we have first period together?" he asked zoning back in

"Umm…." I looked at our schedules "Yeah, we have art first"

"Okay, let's go then. We don't want to be late for our first day, right?" he asked

"Yeah. I'll see you later Tomoyo." I said waving to her.

"Bye!" she yelled

Syaoran and I walked towards our first class. When we opened the door, the sound caught every student's attention.

"May I have your attention, please" the teacher said "We have two new students, Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto. Please make them feel welcome. You two can sit at the empty table in the back."

We nodded and obediently went to our seats. We sat down in our seats and saw that the students started to whisper.

"Oh my god! Did you see him? He's so hot! I heard he's the heir to Li clan" I heard some girl whisper.

"She's so hot! I wonder if she has a boyfriend." I also heard except it came from a guy.

"Okay class, let's get started" the teacher said, as the class turned their attentions back to the teacher. After class, Syaoran and I headed off to our next class together.

"So how do you like this school so far?" he asked as we were walking.

"It's nice, except for the people who keep staring at us." I said looking at him, making him chuckle.

"Yeah, that IS kind of weird, isn't it?" he said looking back at me.

"Very weird. Why do you think they're staring at us anyways?" I asked

"I have a feeling they know that we're the heirs of the two most powerful companies." He said. He glanced at a bunch of giggling girls and rolled his eyes. I smiled.

"It seems they have a crush on you." I said, nudging him.

"Uh huh, speak for yourself."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Almost every guy here stares at you when you're in the same room as they are." He replied

"What? No way! You're making that up. I don't see any guys looking at me."

"Uh huh but they are. I've seen them."

"Yeah, well all the girls are looking at you!" I said

"I hope they're girls. If they were guys, that'll be kind of weird." (AN: I don't have anything against homosexuals, just letting you guys know! It's just that Syaoran is straight, so… yeah. Carry on!)

"Haha, come on, we'll be late for class if we keep talking." I said walking ahead.

During last period, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and I were all in the same class. Tomoyo and I were seated together and Syaoran and Eriol were seated together.

"So how has your day with Syaoran been?" Tomoyo whispered

"It's been okay. There were so many people staring at us… it was kind of creepy." I replied, getting goose bumps just thinking about it.

"That's because you're so pretty!" she exclaimed.

"Oh stop with that Tomoyo, I'm serious. Maybe it's because I'm new." I said.

"Uh huh." Tomoyo said.

"So Syaoran, how's your day so far?" Eriol asked

"Oh, it's okay, I guess, but I don't like the staring either. And don't say it's because I'm pretty." He said jokingly, looking at Tomoyo, who just smiled.

"Ah, look, teacher's speaking" I said, and we all turned to listen.

* * *

After school, I went to my locker to get some books to take home. Then the halls suddenly became quiet… I turned around to see what was happening and saw a group of guys walking down. I stood there looking at them. When they were in front of me, they stopped. The leader of the gang faced me and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Toya." He said, sticking his hand out. (AN: not Sakura's brother Touya but another Toya. And there's no Touya in this fan fic. Sorry! I had to take him out or else Sakura would not be the heiress to her father' company!)

"Oh, I'm Sakura." I said accepting his hand.

"Are you new here?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually today's my first day here." I replied

"Really? No wonder I haven't seen you around." He said smiling. I forced a smile, feeling kind of awkward. So I looked around and told him that I had to meet someone

"Okay, see you around" he said and left.

When he left, I could hear more whispers behind me. _Oh Great! Now people have something else to talk behind my back about. _I walked outside to meet Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol underneath the cherry blossom tree.

"Sakura! Come on! We're going to be late!" Tomoyo yelled.

I started running to her but was intercepted by a group of girls.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually, you can." One of them spat.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're new to this school, right?"

"Yeah." I replied

"Well, let me tell you how things work here. We're the girls who get the guys. And right now, I want your buddy over there that you've been walking with in between every class period. And my best friend here wants Toya." She said pointing to a girl with blue eyes and a long mane of black hair.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I want you to stay out of the way so I can get Syaoran and she can get Toya or you're not going to want to go to this school anymore." She spat

"Well, I'm not going to do anything to stop your conquest, but I'm also not going to try and avoid them just because of you." I said, sort of getting annoyed.

"Is there a problem?" Syaoran asked. He walked over here with Tomoyo and Eriol when they saw that I was in trouble.

"Um, no! Hi, my name's Mika, what's yours?" they first girl asked, sounding innocent and nice.

"I don't give my name out to just anyone" he replied.

"Oh, that's fine! I'm really a nice person once you get to know me." She smiled VERY fakely

"I'm sure you are." He said rolling his eyes

"So do you have any girlfriends back home?" she asked, purring, and leaning against him.

"Actually," he said "I have a fiancé"

"Oh, who?" she said backing up a little.

"Her" he said pointing to me. Mika glared at me, humphed, and stomped away.

"Whoa, that's one person I do NOT want to be friends with." Tomoyo said looking at Mika's departing form

"Yeah, she just came out of nowhere and started threatening me not to get in the way of their conquest of Syaoran and Toya." I said.

"Me?" Syaoran asked

"Yeah, don't tell me you haven't noticed that Mika was into you." I said.

"Not really" he replied honestly.

"She was all over you man!" Eriol said, slapping him on the back.

"Oh, shut up." He said sounding annoyed

"Who's Toya?" Tomoyo asked me.

"He's this guy I met today. It was kind of random. He was walking down the hall with his friends and they stopped in front of me. He introduced himself and then I introduced myself and then he asked me if I was new, and I said yes. And then I told him that I had to go so, yeah. That's it." I finished, and I looked over at them and saw them just staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"Someone has a crush on you!" Tomoyo squealed.

"No he doesn't!" I exclaimed.

"Aw, that's cute!" Tomoyo squealed.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Let's just go." I said hooking my arm with hers.

**Syaoran's POV**

_Who's Toya? And what's this I'm feeling? I can't be jealous, can I? I haven't even known her for that long. Sure she's sweet, kind, and beautiful, but other than that, I don't know jack about her. She only views me as a friend, that's all. She made it clear that first day we met that she wanted to marry out of love. Gads, what's wrong with me?_

"Earth to Syaoran!" Eriol yelled waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, I hear you! You can stop yelling!" I said.

"Come on, the girls are leaving without us." He said pointing to the backs of Sakura and Tomoyo.

We walked over to them and got into the limo that was waiting for us. It took us to the little café that Sakura recommended. It was very modern and clean, and we sat in cushioned armchair sofas. We ordered some cappuccinos and some biscotti's.

"Ah, at least they didn't give us any homework on our first day" Eriol yawned.

"Yeah. We're free for today." I replied

"Hey, let's go to the carnival" Sakura suggested.

"Yeah! The carnival!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Sure." Eriol said

"How about you, Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Um, sure." I said, stupidly.

"Okay. It's almost five thirty. Do you guys want to go now?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, let's go." we all said

We stood up and I paid for the drinks and stuff, after a lot of arguing. We went into the limo and had the driver take us to the carnival. When we got out, Tomoyo and Eriol were holding hands, and standing close together.

"They're so cute aren't they?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, I guess." I said. _But we'd be cuter. Jeez! What am I thinking?_

"I'm so happy for them. Being in love. I wonder how it feels." Sakura said facing me

"So you've never been in love?" I asked.

"Well, no, not really. I've always tried to avoid guys that were beneficial to our family corporation. How about you?"

"I've kind of been the same, but I'll just ignore all people of the opposite sex." I said

"Really? So you don't have any girl friends?" I asked

"No, I also kind of avoid people. There's only Eriol and some other guys from the soccer team that are my friends." I admitted

"That's sad." She said, looking down

"What is?" I asked

"That you don't have much friends" she replied

"What's wrong with not having lots of friends?" I asked mesmerized by her face..._ wait a second... did I just say that?_

"Don't you get lonely? I know! I'll be your friend! We'll be really good friends and I'll be your first girl friend!" she beamed

"Ah, um, okay, I guess." I responded

"Great! So, friend, what do you want to do?" she asked

"I don't care. You choose" I said

"Okay, hmmm… let's go on the Ferris wheel!" she suggested

"Okay."

We walked over to the Ferris wheel and handed our tickets to get on the ride. We then went on the ride. It was kind of like a round cage, where you can see beyond the carnival itself but still confined to safety.

**Sakura's POV**

"Wow, it's so pretty" I said looking down at the carnival lights.

"Yeah" Syaoran responded. I glance at him and saw his eyes twinkling from the lights.

"So, how do you like me so far?" I asked. _Oh god, I can't believe I just asked that._

"What?" he asked

"I just want to know what you think of me so far." I repeated

"Well, I guess you're an okay person. Why?" he asked

"Well, I just want to know if we'll be able to live together after we're married. It's still a sore spot for me, being betrothed and stuff." I said looking back down at the lights

"Yeah. I guess I just try not to think about it."

"How do you think it'll be like, us being married?" I asked

"I don't have a single clue." He responded

"Tell me about your life" I said wanting to know about him

"My life? What is there to know? I was born into the Li clan, I'm the heir to the clan, and now I'm engaged."

"I mean about your childhood."

"Well, I didn't really have a normal childhood. I've been trained to become the leader and I was never able to do things that normal kids would be able to do. I wouldn't be allowed to go to the park and play with some of my classmates. Instead I would train for hours, to get stronger and skillful in order to defend the Li clan if something happened."

"That's so sad. Everyone should have childhood." I said, in the brink of tears.

"Don't cry. (pause) So tell me about your childhood." He said

"Okay, my childhood. Well, I was brought up in a loving family with a mom, dad, and brother. I didn't have any responsibilities and I played outside with Tomoyo everyday. But one day when I was seven, I was waiting for my mom at the curb of our driveway. I saw her coming and immediately stood up, excited to tell her about my day of adventure with aliens." I said smiling a little. And then I continued.

"She saw me waving to her and she waved back, looking at me and then a drunk driver was speeding down, and hit my mother's car. Her car burst into flames. And the drunk driver had a concussion. But my mom died and he didn't. Damnit! He survived and she didn't!" I said crying.

"He was put into prison. But we were all affected: me, my father, my brother. We had a terrible time living without her. She was so perfect. She didn't deserve to die. Sometimes I wonder if I wasn't there distracting her, whether she would have paid more attention to the road and could have avoided the bastard."

"Don't say that. It wasn't your fault. Do you hear me? It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything to prevent what had happened. Don't beat yourself up because of it. Look at me." He lifted my head and looked in my eyes. "It's not your fault. And no matter what you think or what others say, it will never be your fault, okay?"

"Thanks for listening" I whispered.

I looked up and met intense amber eyes…

**

* * *

**

**AN: okay, again sorry about the toya thing... but I'm reading this book that has the main character guys' name Toya, so i just used it...**

**I have to say that I'm not at all pleased at the way this chapter came out... erm... yeaahh... these first four chapters were pre written a while ago, so now I have to start writing again and coming up with the next chapters.**

**Sorry about the lack of FLUFF! I promise more in the upcoming chapters!**

**any suggestions? please tell! Reaview Please!**


	5. notice

Hey people.

Sorry about the last chapter… I know its confusing….. I meant to take Touya out for good. First I was going to write about him but I decided against it since he wouldn't have a purpose in the fan fic….

ALSO…. Here's the thing…. I've kind of lost inspiration. I don't know if I want to keep having them be all friendly and lovey dovey, but that's kid of boring. The other option is having them "somehow" get in a big fight and they end up distrusting each other… So PLEASE tell me which one you want….

Sorry about the lack of update, but schools been a killer… and SAT's are this Saturday…. So there's a lot of pressure.

Anyways, I'll be writing MORE during spring break and most likely have chapters ready so I can just upload them whenever.

Please give me ideas/ suggestions/ or which direction you want this fic to go

And SORRY!

* * *

xSweEtPanDaBOOx 


	6. A Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, really, I don't

* * *

**

Chapter recap:

"He was put into prison. But we were all affected me, my father, my brother. We had a terrible time living without her. She was so perfect. She didn't deserve to die. Sometimes I wonder if I wasn't there distracting her, whether she would have paid more attention to the road and could have avoided the bastard."

"Don't say that. It wasn't your fault. Do you hear me? It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything to prevent what had happened. Don't beat yourself up because of it. Look at me." He lifted my head and looked in my eyes. "It's not your fault. And no matter what you think or what others say, it will never be your fault, okay?"

"Thanks for listening" I whispered.

I looked up and met his eyes in an intense connection…

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**A Broken Heart

* * *

**

Suddenly, the Ferris wheel jerked to a stop, causing them to both fall off the chair… (A/N: heh…. I just had to do it…)

"Ow…that hurt" Sakura said, rubbing her head.

"Yeah. Erm…. Can you get off me?" Syaoran asked, slightly blushing. Sakura looked down and saw that she was sitting on top of him.

"OH… s-sorry..." Sakura quietly said, blushing, quickly getting off of him.

**SAKURA POV**

_Omigod… I can't believe that actually happened… were we going to kiss? _I placed my hand over my heart, feelings it beating rapidly. I don't know what happened but… I don't know… I'm so confused with my own feelings right now.

"I wonder what happened" I asked walking over to the window.

"Erm, I think we just stopped" Syaoran replied as I blushed a deeper red, if that's possible.

"Oh…" I stupidly replied.

We sat at the top of the Ferris wheel, viewing the whole park of magnificent lights and color. After an odd silence passed between us, Syaoran finally spoke.

"I'm sorry about what was going to happen before. I have no idea what I was doing, and if I could, I'd take it back instantly" He said in a rush. I felt a constriction of my heart, not knowing what it was, I chose to ignore it.

"O-oh, that's okay." I replied quietly.

The ride was finally ended, and we both got off reluctant to face the evil duo, Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed. I inwardly groaned.

"So what did you guys do up there?" Eriol asked calmly.

We both looked at each other and blushed, which caused Tomoyo to squeal even louder. She took my arm and dragged me over to a secluded area.

"I need to talk to her alone. Be right back" she yelled behind us. She kind of looks scary… I wonder what she's up to.

She took me to a secluded spot near the trees and started pestering me with questions.

"So…. What did you guys do up there? Something happened, didn't it? I just know it!" She exclaimed with twinkled eyes.

"Er… nothing happened exactly" I said turning crimson.

"Uh huh. You can't just stand there beet red and tell me nothing happened. Now spill!" she demanded.

"I can't"

"And why not?" she asked. I racked my brain for something to say.

"Um, because, I'm thirsty! Yeah, thirsty! Are you thirsty? I'll get us something to drink! I'll be back in a second!" I said dramatically. I then a speedily walked towards a lemonade stand nearby.

On the way, I spotted Eriol and Syaoran. I was about to say hi when they didn't notice me. However, they started talking about the ferries wheel incident and curiosity got to me, so I hid behind a tree.

"So what happened between you and Kinomoto up there?" I heard Eriol ask.

"Nothing. We just fell when the ride stopped at the top, and we had a conversation."

"I don't think a conversation would make you blush. So what really happened?"

"Okay. Well, I don't know what came over me, but I think I might have almost kissed her. It was a 'in-the-moment' kind of thing. And that's when the ferries wheel jerked to a stop. And I'm glad that it did." He finally said.

My heart was thumping whether from the fact that he meant to kiss me or that fact that it was a mistake and he was glad he didn't. I ignored my heart and kept listening.

**NORMAL POV**

"So do you like her?" Eriol asked.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know her!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"So what? You can still like her. I liked Tomoyo the moment I met her" he sighed.

"Well, not everyone's like you. Kinomoto and I were forced into this engagement. Neither one of us wants this. I surely don't. I don't want to be settled down with anyone right now, and NOT with someone I don't even know. She may become a good friend but I don't think she'll become anything other than that. We're too different. She doesn't like me and I don't like her. Not in that way, anyway." He said

"Calm down. No need to get all worked up."

"Oh, shut up." Syaoran growled.

"You were always moody. I was wondering when you'd get back to your old self. You were actually NICE when you first found out about your betrothal." Eriol smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Syaoran replied walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Eriol asked, catching up to him

"Looking for the girls. They've been gone for a while."

**SAKURA POV**

I walked away from the tree, not knowing what this feeling is inside of me. I slowly went back to where I left Tomoyo, feeling as if my heart was deserted. Was what we shared up in the Ferris wheel nothing? I thought somehow we connected by our past. Maybe I was just being naïve and foolish actually thinking that this marriage could be something more, something WITH more, just…. **MORE**.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo said running up to me.

"Hey Tomoyo."

"Where's your drink?" she asked

"Huh? My drink? Oh yeah, I wasn't that thirsty anymore." I replied.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No. I just had a realization of something."

"And what was that?" she asked.

"That nothing can ever be" I whispered.

"You're not making any sense. Be what?"

"More." I said plainly. "Let's just go find the guys and go home. All of a sudden, I'm not feeling so well."

Tomoyo looked at me with a concerned look on her face. She linked her arms with mine and we walked, her knowing that silence is the best way she could help me when I'm down. (I don't know if that makes any sense, but yeah…)

We met up with the guys near the entrance after phoning them.

Tomoyo, thank god, wanted to sit next to me, so I didn't have to sit with Syaoran.

"So Syaoran, did you have fun?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah" he replied

"How about you Sakura?"

"I guess" I replied also. Tomoyo sighed in frustration

"How about you Eriol honey?" she asked, a little threateningly.

"I had a blast Tomoyo! It was the most fun I had in years!" he said, trying to be excited, but in actuality being scared of his wife.

"Good." There was a long, awkward silence after that.

"So is anyone going to ask if I had any fun?" Tomoyo asked, as we all sweat-dropped.

**AT HOME NORMAL POV**

Sakura wanted Tomoyo to spend the night to catch up on things. They both stayed up at night talking about what happened while they were away from each other.

Sakura and Tomoyo sat in front of the television after popping in a movie. On the sofa, Tomoyo suddenly turned to Sakura.

"So are you going to tell me what happened at the amusement park, or what?" she asked.

Sakura was a little taken back by the outburst and recalled what she overheard.

"Okay. If I tell you, you won't freak or anything, right?" Sakura asked

"Of course not" Tomoyo responded. However, Sakura knew that that would never happen.

"Okay, well, I think we were going to kiss." Sakura started to say, Tomoyo trying to muffle her squeal. "But we didn't. The ride stopped and we fell over instead. But I think, I mean, thought… thought, I liked him."

"What do you mean by thought? Why the past tense?" Tomoyo asked confused

"Well, remember when I was going to get the drink?" Sakura said, as Tomoyo nodded.

"Well, on the way, I kind of heard Syaoran and Eriol talking. Do you want to know what he said? He told Eriol he didn't like me. I thought we had a connection, something different from other people. But I guess I was wrong. Foolishly, I thought something could actually happen between us, and we wouldn't have to live our whole lives suffering, living in a loveless marriage. I can't do that. I'm going to meet someone else. I don't care if I have to marry Li later. I might as well have a little while of happiness before my doom, right?" Sakura said quietly, a little bitter

"Oh Sakura" Tomoyo sighed, embracing her. "It'll be okay. I'm sure everything will turn out just fine."

"I hope you're right Tomoyo, I hope you're right" Sakura closed her eyes.

* * *

review please, and sorry about the LONG break... AND ... i was grounded... for two weeks... for not studying for the SAT's as much as I should... so no internet OR television... oh well... today's my frist day of freedom, WOOHOO gotta love it! 


	7. Time to Move On

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own CCS at all

**Summary:** At the age of six, Sakura has one of the kindest hearts out there. When she meets Syaoran, they become instant friends, giving them both their first kiss. Being the daughter of an important leader in Japan has its advantages and disadvantages. One being arranged marriages. Or is that a good thing? Little did she know, her marriage was being arranged to Syaoran, heir to the Li clan in Hong Kong. Though friends for the two weeks Sakura visited at age six, they meet again ten years later to be announced that they are to be married. Sakura and Syaoran must marry out of duty to their parents and their responsibility to the corporations. But is there more to their marriage than just duty?

* * *

Sorry I have been lacking in the updating. I had SAT's I had to bring my grades up, and honestly, I just didn't have any time. I know I once said that I'll update every two weeks, and I'm sorry to break that. Things are changing in my life, so I don't have have as much time as I would like to for this fanfic. HOWEVER, I will still continue this story until the end and try my hardest to update as soon as possible.

* * *

**RACAP**

Sakura was a little taken back by the outburst and recalled what she overheard.

"Okay. If I tell you, you won't freak or anything, right?" Sakura asked

"Of course not" Tomoyo responded. However, Sakura knew that that would never happen.

"Okay, well, I think we were going to kiss." Sakura started to say, Tomoyo trying to muffle her squeal. "But we didn't. The ride stopped and we fell over instead. But I think, I mean, thought… thought, I liked him."

"What do you mean by thought? Why the past tense?" Tomoyo asked confused

"Well, remember when I was going to get the drink?" Sakura said, as Tomoyo nodded.

"Well, on the way, I kind of heard Syaoran and Eriol talking. Do you want to know what he said? He told Eriol he didn't like me. I thought we had a connection, something different from other people. But I guess I was wrong. Foolishly, I thought something could actually happen between us, and we wouldn't have to live our whole lives suffering, living in a loveless marriage. I can't do that. I'm going to meet someone else. I don't care if I have to marry Li later. I might as well have a little while of happiness before my doom, right?" Sakura said quietly, a little bitter

"Oh Sakura" Tomoyo sighed, embracing her. "It'll be okay. I'm sure everything will turn out just fine."

"I hope you're right Tomoyo, I hope you're right" Sakura closed her eyes.

* * *

****

CHAPTER SIX

TIME TO MOVE ON

* * *

****

SAKURA POV

After Tomoyo left, I was left alone, in a place that I didn't belong in. I tried avoiding Syaoran as much as I could, but he kept trying to talk to me as if nothing has happened. Sure he doesn't know that I heard him on that fateful day at the carnival, but I just can't seem to bring myself to accept the facts and forgive him for not sharing the same feelings as I do. Maybe it's selfish of me, but I just can't stand it. No worries… I said I was moving on, right? Then that's what I'm going to do, I hope…

* * *

****

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL 

Sakura walked into her class, staring down at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone, one person in particular. She sat besides Tomoyo as usual. However, she did not see the sad expression on Tomoyo's face, being busy trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo said quietly. Sakura looked up at her and beamed as bright as she could, not wanting her friend to be worried.

"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed

"Sakura, stop trying to lie to me. I'm your best friend, you should know better." Tomoyo said.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't want anyone else to be affected. Anyways, I'm moving on, remember? I'm going to forget about him and try to enjoy what's left of my life."

"Oh Sakura, it's not like you're dying."

"Practically… oh well, sensei's here." Sakura replied as she turned to listen to the teacher.

* * *

****

LUNCH 

Sakura walked to her locker to exchange her books for her afternoon classes. Syaoran's locker is near hers, being alphabetical.

"Sakura!" someone yelled

Sakura turned her head to see who it was and saw that it was Syaoran. She really did not want to speak to him right now so she looked around to find someone to distract her. There was the new student from Tokyo that was in her math class. His name was Andrew. He wasn't bad looking, with short brown hair and blue eyes, a medium build, and around six feet in height.

"Hey Andrew!" I yelled

He turned to look at Sakura, with a weird expression on his face

"Hey…" he answered, not knowing

"Okay, just play along, please? There's someone I really don't want to talk to. PLEASE!" Sakura begged. He looked at Sakura for a second.

"Oh, Sakura! I was looking for you. Remember what we were going to do today?" he lied

"uh, YEAH! I'm so excited! It's going to be SO fun!" I exaggerated.

They walked outside, ignoring the stunned, but hurt look on Syaoran's face. (boo: aww, poor baby)

* * *

****

SYAORAN'S POV 

I can't believe she just blew me off. I know she heard me before she went to the new kid. Hey, I didn't even know she was friends with the new student. I watched them walk outside, ignoring the pain I felt. Why is she ignoring me?

* * *

****

OUTSIDE NORMAL POV 

"Thanks for helping me out back there" Sakura thanked Andrew

"No problem. So do care to tell me why you chose me to save you?" he asked smiling.

"Oh, sorry about that. You were the only one that seemed like could save me." Sakura replied

"Hey, want to eat lunch with me? I'm new, so I don't have that much friends. And I could help you hide from that guy." Andrew asked.

"It makes sense… okay, then. Where do you want to eat?" Sakura asked

"We could eat somewhere near the fountain." Andrew suggested

"Okay, that sounds great." They both walked towards the fountain

* * *

****

SAKURA'S POV 

Andrew isn't such bad company. As we sat on a bench by the fountain, we talked about EVERYTHING and I felt so comfortable around him. He also now knows about the situation between Syaoran and I.

"So how about I get your mind off of this jerk and take you out to ice cream tonight?" He asked. I'm not emotionally ready to go on a date, but maybe this is the step I need to take to get over the hurt cause by the one I love…

"Okay, Andrew" I replied smiling. I saw his eyes brighten up.

"Really?" he asked. I giggled at his boyish reaction.

"Yeah. So what time do you want to go?" I asked

"How about I pick you up at 7:30?"

"Sure!" I gave him my phone number and address written on his notebook.

"Oh cracker, the bells going to ring any second now."

"Huh oh… WAAHHH" I ran with him back to class with him

* * *

****

AFTER SCHOOL 

"I don't understand Eriol. Just last week, we were like best friends, and all of a sudden, she won't talk to me. And today, when I tried calling her, she totally ignored me and went off with this other guy!" Syaoran exclaimed

"Seems to me that someone's jealous." Eriol said smiling

"What? No way! I told you, we're just friends. Well, at least we WERE friends…" Syaoran said sadly.

"Confront her. Ask her what's wrong. Maybe she's just having a bad week. You never know"

"Yeah, I'll try to talk to her again. Today after school. We live in the same house! I just can't seem to get her to talk to me. ARGH!" Syaoran said, frustrated

"Good luck, buddy" Eriol replied patting Syaoran on the back

* * *

****

AT HOME 

Sakura lay on her bed when the there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she replied

The door slowly opened and revealed Syaoran on the other side. Sakura immediately got up from her bed and sat up straight, not really looking at him.

"Sakura, we need to talk." Syaoran said.

"What about?" Sakura asked.

"You've been avoiding me for a week now. And don't tell me you haven't" Syaoran said when Sakura was about to reply.

"We were getting along fine. And then you go all weird and you start ignoring me. I just want to know what happened. Did I do something that offended you? We were so close, like best friends almost. We would talk and everything. Sakura, look at me. Tell me what happened" Syaoran said lifting Sakura's head. He was shocked when he saw tears brimming her eyes.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked, worried

"You want to know what happened? You didn't share my affections. That day at the carnival, I heard you talking to Eriol. Telling him that we were nothing, but sadly, I thought there was something between us, something that was mutual. Something other than friendship, something more. I guess it was selfish of me to stop talking to you because you didn't like me the way I wanted you to. Maybe I was just shocked and disappointed. I thought about talking to you, I really did… but every time I looked at you, my heart would constrict, it would hurt, Syaoran. And I couldn't stand it. I loved you. Maybe it was too much to ask since this is a betrothal, but I DID love you. We only knew each other for a short amount of time, but I thought I could be comfortable living with you, being married to you, be LOVED by you…" Sakura said, crying

"Sakura…" Syaoran didn't know what to say. He never knew she had these feelings for him.

"But it's okay." Sakura said, looking up at him.

"I think I can stop loving you. I met someone today. His name is Andrew, and he's really nice. And I feel comfortable around him. I think he'll be able to help me get over you. I know I'm going to have to get married to you someday, but at least when we do, we can be friends, and nothing more. It won't be awkward around us. And I'll have my short time of true love…" Sakura ended.

Syaoran felt a sting inside of him. He didn't know what it was, but it was new to him.

"I'm sorry…" Syaoran said, sincerely

"No, don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault, it was me. I was just to dense to see it was nothing more than friendship." Sakura smiled sadly.

"I loved you once, and I'll treasure it always." Sakura said

"I'm tired, I think you should go now" Sakura said to Syaoran. She laid back down her bed her back towards Syaoran.

Not knowing what to do or say, Syaoran just left quietly, leaving Sakura alone.

Sakura cried herself to sleep, knowing that they will never have a loving marriage. Unknown to her, Syaoran wasn't sleeping as well, being disturbed by the feeling in his heart

* * *

Author's Note: I know it's short and the chapters have been getting shorter and shorter. I'm sorry for that. I just don't have any inspiration. I have writer's block and that causes me to not be able to write the chapters. So when an idea comes, I write and I update as soon as possible. I wrote this chapter right now, because it jsut came to me, and my muse decided to wake up.

Please Review and tell me what you think. I would also appreciate some ideas and such, thanks!


	8. argh

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own CCS

**SUMMARY:** At the age of six, Sakura has one of the kindest hearts out there. When she meets Syaoran, they become instant friends, giving them both their first kiss. Being the daughter of an important leader in Japan has its advantages and disadvantages. One being arranged marriages. Or is that a good thing? Little did she know, her marriage was being arranged to Syaoran, heir to the Li clan in Hong Kong. Though friends for the two weeks Sakura visited at age six, they meet again ten years later to be announced that they are to be married. Sakura and Syaoran must marry out of duty to their parents and their responsibility to the corporations. But is there more to their marriage than just duty?

* * *

THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER, LIKE REALLY. I'M REALLY SORRY BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY. AFTER MY LONG HIATUS, I THOUGHT I SHOUD AT LEAST OUT SOMETHING UP. HOWEVER, I WILL FINISH THE STORY, AND THE NEXT STORY THAT I POST, I'LL MAKE SURE IT'S COMPLETED BEFOREHAND.

**Sorry, and I hope you like this short, but VERY important chapter!**

* * *

MORE

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

The next morning, Sakura tried not to show the pain she felt every time she glanced his way. 

"Sakura! We're going to be late!" Syaoran yelled at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Sakura shouted back. Although Sakura still feels love towards Syaoran, she doesn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

Sakura ran downstairs, grabbing a bun on the way. She ran outside into their limo, panting from hurrying.

"You're never going to change, will you?" asked Syaoran, smirking

"Shut up! I can't help it!" Sakura pouted

Although things have not gone normal between Sakura and Syaoran, they try to act as nothing has happened.

* * *

AT SCHOOL

"Hey Sakura!" someone shouted from behind.

Sakura turned around and saw Andrew. She waved back and waited for him to catch up to her.

"Hey, where were you last night?" He asked

"Huh?" She replied confusedly

"Remember our ice cream date?" Sakura slapped her forehead.

"Omigod! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot! How about if I make it up to today?" She asked, feeling guilty

"Sure. What do you want to do?" Andrew asked.

"Hmm…. How about if we go to the movies? And after take a walk in the park and just talk?" I suggested

"That's a great idea! You want me to pick you up?"

"Okay!" I said smiling at his enthusiasm

Unbeknownst to her, there was certain amber eyed boy looking her way, with a scrunched up face.

* * *

After School

Sakura walked out of school, to be met at the entrance by Syaoran.

"What were you doing with that Andrew guy today?" Syaoran asked, frowning

"I was just talking to him"

"Well, I don't think you should be. There's something sketchy about that guy." Syaoran replied. Sakura stood there shocked.

* * *

Sakura's POV

How DARE he tell me that I can't speak to Andrew! My eyes grew narrow as anger filled inside of me. I glared at him, not saying a word.

* * *

Syaoran's POV

Sakura's eyes widened after my comment. Then, all of a sudden, her eyes grew narrow. Why was she so mad? All I said was that she shouldn't be talking to the new kid. I'm only thinking about her well being! Why is she mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong!

She kept staring, no, glaring at me for what seemed like a lifetime.

"How dare you" she whispered.

"Wha-" I started to ask, not knowing what she meant

"How DARE you say that to me!" she yelled

Whoa, I've never seen Sakura like this. This is sort of frightening…

"I gave my heart to you… I gave my heart to you, and you threw it back at my face! And you have the NERVE to tell me who I can talk to? Who gives YOU the right, huh? Tell me Syaoran, WHO gave you permission to interfere with my personal life?" Sakura yelled, angrily

So this is what it's about…. How I didn't share the same feelings for her as she did for me.

"So I don't love you, so what! That doesn't mean I don't care for you! So I want to look after you, and I want to protect you, is that so wrong? Is that bad? What do you want me to do, just sit here having this bad feeling, and NOT tell you? NOT tell you, when you could get hurt?" I got riled up. She still has a grudge against me for that night.

"You hurt me more than anyone ever has in my entire life. So DON'T talk about trying to save my feelings, to save me from pain. I've already experienced it, from YOU." She spoke in a calm, eerie voice. She turned around and walked away. She stopped and turned her head towards me.

"Oh yeah, and I have a date with Andrew this evening" she said and left me watching her departing figure, seething with annoyance and anger.

* * *

That Night

That night, there was a lot of tension in the air. Sakura would ignore Syaoran all night while Syaoran would glare at her.

Sakura really didn't want to go on the date, but she felt as if she had to, to be nice, because that's just the way she is  At seven o' clock, the doorbell rang. Sakura was still up in her room, getting dressed, so Syaoran decided to open it instead.

"Hello there" Syaoran smirked at Andrew after opening the door.

"Do I have the wrong house?" he asked, looking at the address number on the door to the address Sakura gave him and then back to the door.

"It's right alright. Sakura and I live together." Syaoran said smiling

"WHAT?" Andrew exclaimed.

"Yep, we're getting married!" Syaoran said, faking enthusiasm.

"You're kidding, right? Tell me you're kidding. Why would Sakura agree to go on a date when she's getting married?" he asked, confused and angry.

"I don't know, I asked her not to, I pleaded with her, but she refused. She said she wants to spend her last days single out and about." Syaoran lied

"…."

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

I heard the doorbell ring, and came out of her room. I saw Andrew at the door talking to Syaroan. _Oh no, why is he talking to him? He's probably saying something bad._

"Hey Andrew! Sorry, I was just finishing getting ready." I said smiling. However, Andrew did not seem too thrilled about seeing her.

"Is it true you and Li are to be married?" He asked. That caught me by surprise. What a random question to ask. I thought the whole school knew. Well, I guess he hasn't heard yet, since he's new.

"Well, yes, but we were betrothed." I said hurriedly

"But Sakura, what about those long walks around the park holding hands? And the romantic dinners we went to?" Syaoran asked, innocently, LYING

"What are you talking about? We never did any of those things!" I exclaimed

"My heart aches every time you say that. Those night meant a lot to me. They hold a special place in my heart." H said innocently.

"You're sick" Andrew whispered, and fled through the door.

"What did you do!" I exclaimed. Syaoran started laughing.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Why did you say those things! ARGH!"

"You should have listened to me yesterday about him!" he said

"Well, you should have lestened to ME! Didn't ANYTHING stick in that pea brain of yours?" I asked, getting a headache.

"Nope. My PEA brain only likes to hold valuable information like who's playing on next weeks basketball game." He said grinning

"ARGH! Just shut up!" I yelled annoyingly.

"I love it when you get angry."

He said 'love'. That brought back the memories of my love getting pushed right back at me, getting rejected. I can't do it. I can't take it anymore. I fled to my room.

* * *

SYAROAN'S POV

"I love it when you get angry" I said.

I saw Sakura's eyes lose the flames. Oh CRAP, I said love, DAMN IT! I saw her eyes sadden, and she fled to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Damn it, what am I going to do? I care about her; I really do, but LOVE, no. I can't. This is a betrothal. An arranged marriage that neither one of us wanted to have. I only care about her because she is going to be my wife, and I'm going to be living with her until death do us part. It's only logical to care for her, right? RIGHT?

* * *

**AN: I told you it was short… but a lot did happen, I guess.  well, I'll try to update as soon as I can. I think I know what's going to happen next, so, it should be up sooner than this chapter did. And I PROMISE, the next chapter will be LONGER than this one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own CCS

**SUMMARY:** At the age of six, Sakura has one of the kindest hearts out there. When she meets Syaoran, they become instant friends, giving them both their first kiss. Being the daughter of an important leader in Japan has its advantages and disadvantages. One being arranged marriages. Or is that a good thing? Little did she know, her marriage was being arranged to Syaoran, heir to the Li clan in Hong Kong. Though friends for the two weeks Sakura visited at age six, they meet again ten years later to be announced that they are to be married. Sakura and Syaoran must marry out of duty to their parents and their responsibility to the corporations. But is there more to their marriage than just duty?

As the wedding came closer and closer, it seems as if the relationship between Sakura and Syaoran has become further and more distant than it once was. The mixture of emotions, confusion, and denial prevents these two from accepting fate, and making things a whole lot harder for themselves.

"Tomoyo, I can't do this, I really can't. Everything that he says depresses me. What am I supposed to do?" Sakura sighed

"If you really don't want to, maybe you could talk to your dad about it. Surely if he knew how much you hated this arrangement, he wouldn't force you continue in this betrothel."

"You're right! I just need to talk rationally and tell him the truth. Thanks Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed as she sprung off the sofa and ran to the door. "Bye!"

"Bye! And good luck!" Tomoyo replied at her best friends' retreating back.

I ran down the block and into my car to rush home. Whizzing through traffic, I made it home, to my real home where my dad is. I rushed in the door, yelling for my dad and Touya.

"Dad! Touya! Where are you guys?" I yelled, searching the house.

Suddenly my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"SAKURA! HURRY UP AND GET TO THE HOSPITAL! IT'S YOUR DAD!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SYAORAN POV

"Eriol, I don't know what I'm going to do. It's so awkward between me and Sakura. We're going to get married in a week and we're still acting like we're just acquaintances!"

"Calm down, I'm sure everything's going to be fine. You know, if you'll just admit that you like Sakura, you wouldn't have this problem" Eriol replied calmly.

"What are you talking about? I don't like Sakura, at least, not in that way." I said

"Whatever you like to say." Eriol smiled in that OH-SO-ANNOYING little smirk of his.

I have no clue what Eriol's talking about. Sure Sakura's attractive and everything, but it didn't really occur to me that she's, well, you know, a GIRL. What Eriol told me hit me hard and I went up to my room to think things through. Laying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, I remembered all the times we spent together; in the park, the carnival, at home, school, teasing, flirting… It makes sense thinking from outside the situation. Why couldn't I have seen it before? I never really thought of her as anything but a friend since she came to live here, because it was as if we were already together. She was a part of me and my life and I didn't realize it. How could I be so stupid!

I rushed to the phone to call Sakura and tell her of my realiation, when all of a sudden, the phone rang itself.

"Hello" I asked

"Syaoran?" I heard someone say

"Sakura? What's wrong?" I asked after hearing her voice

"My father, he's.. gone…. My daddy… he-he had a stroke, Syaoran, he had a STROKE!" she sobbed from the other line.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye… He was the last parent I had… and now…. Now he's gone… I don't know what to do, I don't know…. I just don't know…." I could hear the pain in her voice, and I longed to hold her in my arms and comfort her in this time of heartache.

"I'm coming right now Sakura. Don't do anything until then. Do you hear me? Don't do anything until I get there." I demanded. It's not that I didn't want her to cry or feel sorrow, but I don't want her to do anything drastic when she's so depressed. I grabbed my keys and sprinted.

Ooooooooooooo

"Tomoyo, what are we going to do? Da-daddy…" I whispered, knees to my chest, rocking back and forth.

"Sakura!" Someone yelled

I looked up to see Syaoran running my way. I stood up and ran to him as well, embracing him, and sobbing.

"Syaoran…" I started to say

"Shhh… it's okay, I'm here now, I'm here for you. It's okay to cry." He reassured. I started a new wave of tears for my loving father.

Ooooooooo

And hour later, Syaoran went to see the doctor to make arrangements and came back to take Sakura home. Carrying her into the car, she immediately fell asleep with her cheeks wet with tears.

At home, Syaoran took her to his room and placed him on their bed. He pulled up a chair next to the bed and watched her sleep, holding her hand, not to feel lonely. Gradually, Syaoran drifted off to sleep as well, hand in hand, the two teenagers slept.

In the morning, Sakura woke up first. Eyeing her surroundings, she realized she was in Syaoran's room. She then felt something in her hands so she looked down to see Syaoran grasping her hand with both hands. She smiled at this and stroked Syaoran's cheek. With the light tough, he awoke.

"I just thought you wouldn't like to be alone, so I brought you in here. I didn't do anything, and I slept in this chair, I didn't touch you…" Syaoran rushed

"It's okay. Thank you. It meant a lot to me. And you were right. I didn't want to be alone." Sakura whispered, but thinking about her father sent grief throughout her body.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"I just… I'm going to miss him so much. There's so much I want to tell him, so much I need to say. But I can't…" Sakura cried.

Syaoran came onto the bed and embraced her tightly; trying to get some of her pain so she wouldn't have to grieve so much.

"Remember, I'll always be here for you. I know I've been a jerk sometimes, but I care about you." Syaoran confessed.

"We need to get married on the date. This was my fathers last request, and I need to do it. Of course I love you and I want to do it for myself, but I need to do it this weekend in honor of my dad. I need to make him happy." Sakura smiled through tears.

Syaoran kissed her on her forehead.

"We'll do anything you want, sweetheart. Anything you want"

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The wedding came, and although Eriol brought Sakura down the aisle, there was a big hole with the remembrance of Fugitaka Kinomoto. The wedding was extravagant, big, beautiful church with white roses and lilies, and guests bursting from the room, it was a large event. Everyone had a blast, except for the bride and her close friends and family. After the reception and ceremony, the bride and groom went to their honeymoon around the world and came back a month later. (AN: I'm sorry but I don't want to describe the whole wedding)

They were gone for a whole month, but where have they progressed to? Did Syaoran confess his love to Sakura? How did Sakura cope with the death of her father? What did they do for the WHOLE month?

**Find out in the next chapter of MORE**


End file.
